An aircraft wing box is typically formed by upper and lower covers extending between front and rear spars and a series of ribs attached to the covers and spars. During assembly it is necessary to hold the rib flat as it is aligned with and attached to the covers and spars. However the rib may not have sufficient stiffness to support itself to maintain the required flatness during assembly.